


The river runs to you

by Ilrona



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Some much deserved happiness for these two sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilrona/pseuds/Ilrona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing for as much clean water as you need, a luxurious bath or a planet with lakes or oceans used to be absolute folly on Jakku. After the final victory over the First Order, spending a much deserved vacation in a fancy hotel in the capital city of Naboo with Finn, Rey finally understands that water and happiness are no longer impossible daydreams: now they’re both truly hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The river runs to you

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6018699#cmt6018699) at the TFA kink meme.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of ‘The River’ by The Bombay Royale. I didn’t want the title of the fic to be too long, but let me quote some more here because I think so much of it fits Rey, her life on Jakku and her later relationship with Finn: “The river runs to you. / Through desert, dust and you / still owe me something; more than this. / The road that leads to you, / As long as it is cruel.”

Naboo – or at least this million-credit hotel in Theed – is a place of sparkling luxury. A bit too much, Rey thinks, worried that she’ll accidentally break one of the spun glass ikopi figures on the bedside table while she is trying to grab her datapad in the morning, or tear the too fine bedsheets bunched in her fist during sex. After watching the holovids of Queen Padmé Amidala Rey wondered how she could even dare to move in her grand and delicate-looking clothes. Even the damn wallpaper in the hotel room is so beautiful, a repeat pattern of golden flowers, that Rey doesn’t dare to stand too close, not wanting to somehow taint the wonderful flowers with her harsh human breath.

Now she looks at the bathtub, and feels the same sort of fear. But it’s not like she can break the water, right? Sully it, yes, but isn’t that exactly the point; to let the water wash away the filth on your body? And she isn’t even very dirty now. It’s only around noon, and they haven’t done anything strenuous yet.

Rey must use the bath, otherwise all this hot, clear water would go to waste. She sniffs the air, letting the delightful aroma raising from the bath fill her nostrils. She enjoys the pleasant, though perhaps just a little too sweet fragrance, which is trying to imitate the smell of some fruit or flower. Though maybe the bath… liquid? Juice? Perfume? She has no idea what they call the thing that makes the water smell so good. Whatever its name is, it’s perhaps made of actual, real fruits or flowers, not just something synthetic. Here, on this verdant and rich planet, even that is possible.

Rey takes the hotel’s bathrobe off and carefully hangs it up near the door, far from the bathtub. The fabric is so delicate it’s likely even a splash of water would ruin it forever.

The water is hot, uncomfortably hot for a human, but after Jakku, there’s no heat she can’t withstand. Except for the lava rivers of Mustafar, maybe. She’s not planning to try those out.

She lets the water envelop her until only her head is above it. It’s a different kind of heat than the dry hot air of the desert, though she isn’t certain how to describe what exactly this difference means. Some of her hair, now out of her buns, is underwater too. The tresses don’t seem… wet. She blinks, trying to make sure she’s not seeing some sort of mirage, but the hair in the water remains dry-looking, She has washed her hair before, of course, even back on Jakku – though never with the purest water, which was only for drinking – but it was always pouring water onto her head. That one time her hair was underwater before today she was too busy panicking to examine how her hair looked.

She grabs some of her hair and pulls it out of the water: in her wet palm, the tresses are darker and wet-looking, clinging together. When she puts them back into the water, they look dry and float slowly. How weird.

“Are you there, Rey?” Finn asks from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

“Yes, in the bathtub! Come, join me! You don’t have to wear clothes!” Rey shouts eagerly. She’s so glad she will share all this water with Finn, and can hardly wait for him to come. She stares at the pale blue and cheerful green tiles echoing the colors of the fields and waterfalls of Lake Country. The shimmering white-silver curtains are drawn back, letting the curious rays of the midday sun peak into the room. She hopes airspeeders are not allowed near the hotel.

She entertains herself with sticking out her tongue to taste the water: surely it must taste as sweet as it smells? But it doesn’t have a pleasant flavor. Rather, there’s a slightly weird sensation that makes her wrinkle her nose.

Pity. On Jakku, one was lucky if their water had no taste: otherwise it was dirty, contaminated. Later, Poe introduced Finn and her to the flavored waters popular on Yavin 4. Made from the different fruits growing on the trees in the jungles of the planet, they all had different colors (blue, pink, green, purple and even yellow, though Rey at first didn’t want to try the last one out, because it reminded her of piss). Her favorite one was the purple; easily in the top ten best things she has ever eaten or drunk, and that’s no small thing after eating her way through several celebratory banquets after the final victory over the First Order. Finn liked the green one the most, though Rey found its cloying sweetness too much.

When Finn finally arrives he’s naked, a magnificent sight which, no matter how familiar it is now, never fails to make Rey’s heart skip a beat in joy. She loves to see all those strong muscles and his dark, smooth skin, except for the huge, horrible scar on his back. That makes her fill with anger, even though it’s over now, all of it, the First Order is defeated once and for all, they won’t be able to continue hurting the galaxy. They won't be able to hurt Finn again. Now the scar is only a proof of how brave he is, and how much he already loved her even back then when they hardly even knew each other. A reminder of how he was willing to risk his life to save her – just as much as she was, continuing the fight to save him in return.  

“Come, sit with me!” Rey scoots over, splashing a little water onto the floor in her eagerness. He sits down gingerly behind her, spreading his legs wide to allow her to settle against his chest. He makes a quiet whine and Rey looks back at him with her eyebrows raising in worry.

“This is hot enough to cook bantha meat in!” Finn grimaces, though he doesn’t move to climb out of the bathtub. “Rey! Can’t the water be just a little bit colder?”

“Sorry, okay,” Rey says quickly, giving him an apologetic smile. “Here’s the cold water tap!” She turns it on, then puts a finger under the water to check the temperature. “Now this is cold enough to preserve bantha meat for years!”

“I don’t want to freeze either, so turn it off soon,” Finn tells her, then grins cheerfully. “I will give your shoulders five kisses, and once the fifth one is done, you can stop it, okay?”

He takes her wet hair into his hand to pull the tresses away from her skin, then presses the first gentle kiss to the curve of her right shoulder, then the next one, with just the slightest hint of teeth, to the place where her neck and shoulder meet. The third kiss is on the back of her neck, and there’s the tip of his tongue now, which makes her sigh happily. Then two other quick kisses on the left shoulder: Rey has the suspicion Finn is starting to get worried about too much cold water pouring into their bath, so she turns the tab off, then tries to move the cold water around with her hands a bit.

“Is this better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Finn smiles at her. Rey smiles back: it’s impossible to not smile back at Finn.  

“We could visit Lake Country again,” Finn suggests as Rey snuggles back against his chest again. “And this time not just watch the lake from afar, but actually get into a gondola speeder.”

“That would be nice,” Rey agrees, thinking back to the sunshine playing with the gentle waves of the lake, the water reflecting the cerulean sky and its fluffy white clouds. “It’s so beautiful. All that water. I don’t think I could ever get bored of it. I suppose those who spend their whole life living on planets like Naboo or Takodana don’t find it a big deal, but for me it’s incredible. Though too much water could get annoying, too, maybe? If it rains a lot. Are there planets were it rains a lot?”

“Arkanis. That’s where the Imperial Academy was, and where General Hux was from. Oh, and of course Kamino, where the clone army was created. Maybe planets with too much rain are prone to being the home of a lot of evil,” Finn says thoughtfully, then they both laugh.

“The first time I found a drinking fountain on the base on D’Qar I was so devastated when I couldn’t turn it off. Do you remember how they stop on their own if they sense that you aren’t drinking anymore? I didn’t know that at first. You could have bought a new speeder on Jakku for that much clean drinking water, all wasted! I was absolutely horrified and I drank until I felt sick. I had no idea that was possible: drinking too much water.”

“Poor Rey,” Finn says, gently squeezing her thigh under the water to comfort her. He doesn’t sound mocking, though there would be others who would find her words ridiculous. Others who don’t understand what life on Jakku was like.

“I suppose there wasn’t much chance to indulge in water in the First Order either, right?” Rey asks, then regrets the question almost as soon as it leaves her mouth. Sometimes Finn can talk about the First Order easily, even laughing about their silly, over-the-top propaganda or the bad food, but sometimes Rey can sense that he hates even being reminded of his life there. She opens her mouth to talk about something else, but then Finn speaks. His voice is not happy, of course, but he doesn’t sound strained either:

“Well, we couldn’t really indulge in anything. It wasn’t like we were ever dying of thirst, but sometimes drinking water was, well, stressful. I mean when we had the chance to drink before training, but not during it, so you had to drink some, but if you drank too much then you had to pee during the training, but of course you were not allowed to do that either, you had to hold it in until it was over, and you didn’t even know how much time there was left because they didn’t tell you. But the water itself was good, I suppose. Tasteless, not like Poe’s cool flavored waters, but not unpleasant. Not like that time I had to drink on Jakku from that water for the animals. That was vile. No offense, but that whole planet was awful.”

“I’m not offended. I know,” Rey reassures him with a laugh, then she turns serious, feeling sad. “I’m sorry about your old life.”

Finn hums, but doesn’t say anything. For a while they just sit in the warm water, not really doing anything. The sun shining in through the window is warm on Rey’s face, and she closes her eyes to be able to enjoy it even better. This sun on Naboo is so much kinder than Jakku’s sun.

“Takodana had lakes,” Finn begins quietly. “The castle was surrounded by water. And the green forests, I remember how beautiful you thought them to be. That planet was beautiful for me too. Starkiller had forests too, and a few frozen lakes, but Takodana was so much… nicer. And not just because it wasn’t a planet-destroying superweapon.” The words themselves are almost flippant, but Rey can sense the guilt and grief in Finn with the Force even without trying, his emotions so strong. He shouldn’t feel responsible for the Hosnian System, he had nothing to do with creating and using the weapon, but Rey knows Finn is too good to not feel devastated about it nevertheless.

She wants to comfort him, but there are no words that can make the death of billions better. She finds one of his hands under the water and squeezes it. It doesn’t mean: _It’s okay._ It’s not okay, it never will be, and they both know it. It means only: _I’m here next to you now._

Finn squeezes back. He’s still silent, but Rey can feel her gratitude with the Force, and it warms her heart.

“The planet where Luke Skywalker was hiding… what was that like? For you?” Finn asks, changing the topic.

“Ahch-To was so overwhelming at first!” Rey still remembers being just as excited and fearful about finally meeting Luke Skywalker as about seeing all that water. Not even Takodana could prepare her for _that_. “The ocean was – oh, a planet which was mostly water seemed an impossible thing after Jakku! Luke said in a way it felt like a shield, like the ocean could protect him, make him impossible to find. He knew it was ridiculous, because a spaceship can fly above the ocean, and no amount of water can save you from a planet-destroying superweapon. But to be honest I was frightened by the ocean, too. I almost drowned once. I fell into the ocean from a cliff – I don’t even remember now exactly how it happened. It was during training, and Luke saved me very quickly. I don’t think I was really in mortal danger. But it was a terrible experience. Surreal. Being completely submerged in water, and sinking, my lungs filling with salty water… It didn’t occur to me to try to close my mouth, and instead swallowed again and again like an idiot. I didn’t know how water functioned: gravity was not the same underwater, you moved differently, and you couldn’t see very well… Later, I had a nightmare once about the ocean. I don’t remember much, only that I could see something red in the water, but I didn’t know what it was. I thought it’s blood, and I was worried it’s yours, or Luke’s, or someone else’s dear to me, so I swam towards it – I could swim in that dream – and when I got close it turned out to be Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. But he wasn’t there, just his sword. And then I woke up.”

Finn hugs her tight, their hands still clinging to each other. He nuzzles the back of her neck with his dear nose and Rey giggles at the feeling. It’s more comfort and a simple need for closeness than anything else, but they’re still both naked and pressed together, so, Rey thinks, why not have some fun?

“Hey, do you want to have sex?” Rey asks, because being straightforward is sometimes just as fun as a drawn-out seduction. Finn laughs, delighted.

“Why not?” His other hand, the one not holding Rey’s, moves under the water between her legs. Apparently he is quite ready to get to the point today, too. One finger runs down from the top of her vulva – avoiding the clit, damn him –, then back again, up and down again and again with teasing touches that make her breath quicken. She’s not wet yet, at least she doesn’t think so, though perhaps it wouldn’t be noticeable under the water? But no, the slickness of arousal is different than water.

Wait, she thinks suddenly. If he continues her pussy is going to be open. Underwater.

“Wouldn’t it, um, go inside? The water?”

The finger stops and she bites her lip, instantly regretting the loss of that lovely touch.

“What?” Finn asks, sounding baffled.

“Well, I don’t know!” Rey scoffs, her body tense as she’s trying to hide her embarrassment. “I’ve never had sex in a bathtub! I’ve never even been in a bathtub till now. I have no idea how that works.”

Finn kisses her cheek tenderly, trying to soothe her embarrassment. He’s successful and Rey relaxes against him once again. “What if I teased only your clit? Then we wouldn’t have to worry about the water going in.“

“Okay,” Rey grins. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

And it is good, really rather good. The finger previously wandering up and down now moves very firmly up and remains there after finding the little bud quickly. Another finger joins the first one, and he starts rubbing it. The unpredictably varying pressure and speed of his touch make her a panting, quietly moaning – the window is still open – mess very quickly.

“Oh,” Finn says suddenly, and she can hear the smile in his voice. “I can feel you getting wet now. It’s noticeable even in the water.”

Rey hums. That’s what she suspected too. She groans – _too loud, remember the open window,_ she scolds herself – when Finn continues with even more enthusiasm. It doesn’t take long, only a few more firm circles drawn with the tips of his two fingers and she comes, pushing her hips up and flailing a bit, splashing a not insignificant amount of water out of the tub – it’s even easier with Finn sitting in it too and raising the water level. It’s not the most intense or longest orgasm she’s ever had, but it’s still very good.

The first thing she notices when she recovers from the pleasure is Finn’s erection pressed tight against the curve of her ass. She smiles smugly at the feeling, then has a sudden idea. She turns around swiftly, too excited and impatient to move carefully, making even more water fall onto the floor.

“Do you think come looks different under the water? My hair did – maybe this will too.”

Finn raises a hand to gently put a long tress behind her ear, then caresses her cheeks. She leans into his touch. His beautiful dark eyes sparkle with amusement.

“I think I need your help if we want to find that out.”

It’s a little difficult to find a position in the hard bathtub which is both comfortable and makes it possible for Rey to wrap both hands around Finn’s cock, but she’s succeeded in harder tasks before. Facing him, she can see his pleasure reflected in his expression – eyes half-closed, mouth half-open – as she starts to move her hands. She finds out soon that the water won’t let her move them very quickly, so she slows down, finds a rhythm which is both easy for her to continue and feels good for Finn, the sweet groan that falls from his lips proof of the latter.

They often use lubricant during handjobs to avoid uncomfortable friction, when both her palms and his cock are too dry. This is not a problem now. Finn’s dick doesn’t give a lot of pre-come, not even when he’s very aroused, which makes those few little drops very dear to Rey, who loves to wipe them away with her fingertip or lick them off with her eager tongue. It’s unfortunate that she can’t see or even feel whether there are any now in the water.

“Kiss me,” Finn asks her suddenly, his voice trembling, wrecked with pleasure.

“Not now,” Rey shakes her head, even though his lips are really quite tempting. But she has a mission now. She tightens her grip and moves up to tease the head the way she knows he likes best. “Later. I really wish to see your pretty cock come in this wonderful water.”

She doesn’t know whether it’s her hands or her words or both, but he comes then with a shout that he quickly muffles with his hand – he must be aware of the open window too. Rey doesn’t care about that, though. She watches, fascinated, as the come gushes out of the head of Finn’s cock. But it doesn’t move like it does when they’re out of the water – spurting up into the air then falling down as it obeys the laws of gravity. No, under the water it looks something like dancing white smoke, moving in whatever direction it pleases. She tries to grab some of it with her fingers, but the tendrils of white semen don’t seem to want her to catch them, slipping out of her hands, dissolving into the water.

“Well,” Finn says, his voice teasing, his eyes warm and still a little hazy in his post-orgasmic bliss. “I hope you’re not too disappointed. It didn’t change colors or anything like that.”

“I wasn’t expecting it too,” Rey pouts, though she’s more amused than offended by Finn’s playful mocking. “Do you want me to kiss you now?”

“I always want you to kiss me.” Finn grins at her. “Though perhaps we should get out now. It’s getting cold, and I’d rather not continue soaking in my own spunk.”

They clamber out of the bathtub, and Rey shivers at the unpleasantly cold feeling, even though the sun is still shining in the middle of the beautiful blue sky of Naboo, giving them its gentle warmth. She dries herself with one of the hotel’s towel quickly, and once her skin is dry again she feels better.

Rey kisses Finn, winding her arms around his still naked waist to pull him even closer. Their tongues slide together, all playful tasting and teasing. They’re too exhausted by their very recent orgasm to change the kiss into something truly lustful – though she’s certain they’re going to end up fucking in that awfully expensive bed in ten minutes, where they won’t have to worry about water getting into her pussy – which maybe isn’t even how it works and she’s just paranoid. She could try to find some holoporn with underwater sex to see how it works. Later.

“I’m so glad to be here with you,” Finn whispers against her lips once the kiss ends.

Rey remembers a sort of saying on Jakku: _You will never have as much water again as you had when you were in the womb_. This was something that baffled the species who had no womb, and something that broke little motherless Rey’s heart every time she heard it. When one of her first spinebarrels died despite all the water she had given it, she thought, feeling buried under her sudden grief and hopelessness, swallowing down her tears as she stared at the withered flower: _There will never be enough water. There are no good things waiting for you. You will die here on this forsaken planet, and you will never know what it is like to not worry about one day dying from thirst. You will never be happy._

She has never been more grateful to be so utterly, incredibly, wonderfully wrong about something.

“Me too,” Rey laughs, kissing Finn again. “I’m so very glad too, Finn.”


End file.
